1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method and an apparatus for recognizing an iris, and more particularly, to a method and an apparatus for recognizing an iris by using a plurality of cameras.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic apparatus may store information related to privacy, such as user location information, notes, financial transactions, etc., as well as data such as contacts, call history, messages, etc. In order to protect such information related to privacy, the electronic apparatus may be provided with various security functions. In particular, a method for maintaining the security of an electronic apparatus by using user biometric information has been widely used. Such a method for maintaining the security of an electronic apparatus by using biometric information may include fingerprint recognition, face recognition, iris recognition, etc.
In particular, iris recognition is an authentication technology for security purposes that uses characteristics of the iris which differ among individual. In addition, iris recognition may be accomplished by using a camera without any direct physical contact. Further, even in the case of wearing glasses or contact lenses, a person may be accurately identified using iris recognition.
However, since infrared rays are utilized when recognizing the iris, an iris recognition camera typically obtains an iris image in black and white. When the obtained iris image in black and white is previewed on a screen, the usability for user recognition may be degraded as the obtained image is different from the actual image of the physical eyes. In addition, when the iris image in black and white is displayed on the screen of an electronic apparatus, the image may be photographed through a screen capture function and may be divulged to other users.